


The Devil's Bride

by thedarkspider



Category: Bonnie and Clyde (TV 2013), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Crime, Drama, F/M, Romance, origins story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkspider/pseuds/thedarkspider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Jim Moriarty was the one and only Consulting Criminal, he fell in love with a puppeteer. A controlling woman. The woman who changed a good man, forever... Her name is Elizabeth Parker, the second cousin of Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Bride

I walked into a empty hallway with police men surrounding me, marching me towards their interrogation room. And the police man in front of me opened the door and lead me inside. I saw the Ice Man sat with his back in front of the mirror. He had his hands pressed against each other, and his fingers wrapped around the back of his hands. "When was the last time that you kidnapped me, Mr. Holmes?" I deliberately asked him. "Because I remember it perfectly, all the torture. All the questions."

 

"I only kidnapped you because of what you know that you've done to sweet Elizabeth."

 

"The Puppeteer?" I raised an eyebrow, letting out a slight smirk on my face. "What about her?"

 

"You loved her once," the Ice Man mentioned, making me walk towards the chair right in front of him. "Sit down, James. We'll be here for hours."

 

I pulled the chair towards my left-hand side and slid on top of it. "What would you like to know?" I managed to say.

 

"Everything."

 

"Well, I was lost and confused before she came along… I know that there wasn't any reason why I had to end her life." I retorted. "She never told me that she was engaged to be married! OK!"

 

The Ice Man looked down at his hands and sighed. "Everyone has a secret that they want to keep from people, James." He looked up at me with his eyes. "And her deepest secret was _loving_ you… The question is why did you turn her in for an execution of the road with the man who she's supposed to marry."

 

I gradually looked up at him. And didn't respond.

 

Elizabeth is just another to memory now that she's gone. It's been three years to be exact. Three long damned years, since I had to put her down for keeping things from me. She kept the things that still haunts me.

 

"I loved her too," I managed to say. I wrapped my arms around my head and laid it on top of the table. I kept on repeating the words: _I'm sorry_. A couple of times. _I'm sorry, my darling Elizabeth_.


End file.
